Document comparison is aimed at identifying differences and/or correspondences between two or more electronic documents. In many use cases, a source document could be edited by several authors. Different authors may add, delete, or rewrite some portions of the document and create different new versions. Document comparison will help with finding out how similar the different versions are to each other and associating the same or similar portions of the versions with each other. Some authors or other users may then be able to recognize different and/or similar portions of the different versions based on the associating result. In other use cases, a user may simply want to compare two or more entirely different documents, for example, from different sources or created by different parties.